1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the printout art and more particularly to an improved high speed printout arrangement for providing a printout in predetermined characterizations in response to a known coded input signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many prior art devices have heretofore been utilized to provided printouts, sometimes in alpha-numeric form, in response to a predetermined input signal comprising, for example, a serial by bit coded signal. Such structures, as well as structures for ancillary equipment therewith are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,802,414 3,174,427 3,519,118 2,869,455 3,419,887 3,627,096 3,708,050 2,997,152 3,405,392 3,236,351 3,167,166 2,928,338 2,851,141 2,829,592 2,818,800 3,625,142 3,463,884 3,795,298 3,703,949 ______________________________________
However, it has been desired, in many applications to provide digital movement, rather than analog movement, of certain of the structures in such printout devices and, further, have a high printout speed.